The Fall
by WinterBarrows
Summary: The Grand Chase gets caught in a rock slide, threatening the lives of them all. As they wait for rescue, all they can do is wait and pray that their friends and teammates survived. Rated M for mature suggestions, though the boys love is extremely light. Written in Dio's POV, contains mostly fluff and character development. Don't even know what genre this is. :/


Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase. If I did, Dio would be shirtless. All. The. Time.

This is my first attempt (ever) at writing boys love. It is light, but it is still rated M because Dio is a pervert and a potty mouth. Mostly because he is a pervert. I feel as though mentioning masturbation automatically deserves an M rating. Let me know if you believe otherwise.

* * *

"Zero?" I called out. Panic spread through me when I did not hear him answer. "Zero?" I called out again, a bit louder.

I tried to move, but my arms seemed pinned by something heavy. I tried my legs. They didn't budge either. I swore. "Zero?!" My wings wouldn't extend, they bumped against something uneven. The ground, I assumed. I could tell I was laying on my back, but I couldn't tell what kind of surface it was. Everything was black, even when I opened my eyes wider, or forced my night vision to activate. Panic set it, hitting harder this time. "ZERO!" I screamed.

"I'm here." The response came quietly. At first, I was sure I imagined it. I didn't let hope settle in just yet.

"Where are you?" I called out again, unsuccessfully keeping the panic from my voice.

"I am unsure." His quiet voice didn't sound far away, but it wasn't as nearby as I'd like. It sounded muffled by something; like he was in the room beside his when they tried to hold a conversation. I was fairy sure the wanderer did not understand the concept of raising his voice to be heard. However, I really didn't care right now. He was alive. Zero was alive. I sighed louder than I would ever admit to.

"Are you alright?" The panic was beginning to subside, and I was beginning to remember what had happened. We, the Grand Chase, were all on a mission, and it had led us near a ledge…

"I will heal," was the response the other demon gave. It was not what I wanted to hear, but it was exactly what I expected.

I once again tried to move, but failed. I wondered briefly if the wanderer could. The thought didn't last long before my voice chose to give it sound. "Can you move?"

I heard a few grunts, and a sound that sounded oddly familiar to the sound of rocks grating against each other. Sound sound sound. Yet I could not nail my thoughts to why that would sound odd. We had been in an open expanse; there was nothing for miles. Why would there suddenly be rocks? I had the sinking feeling that I was forgetting something important.

I noticed the grunts and grating sound stopped, and a few moments of silence passed before I heard the wanderer's voice again. "No."

I frowned, not liking the fact that we were trapped. In the silence that followed, I heard a voice belonging to a female, yet was unable to place who it belonged to. "So the two of you are trapped too, I take it?"

I grunted. Realizing that she could not hear this response, I went for the verbal approach. "Why the fuck would I just sit here and call out if I could fucking move."

"No need to get angry at me." She sounded hurt. Physically as well as emotionally. I realized I was taking my anger out on her, and decided I would try to think before I spoke next time.

More silence passed as I realized she was awaiting a response from me. "Do you know who else is alive?"

"No. You two are the only ones I've heard so far. Though I can feel someone warm at my chest, but I can't move my arms to take a pulse or feel for breath, so I can only assume by the fact that they're still warm that, right now, they're still alive. Unconscious, but alive. I'm going on the assumption that there are others alive under these rocks, but I have no idea how many survived the fall." She started talking things I didn't understand, but thankfully, Zero saved me the pride-fall of having to ask.

"Do you remember what happened?" His voice sounded quiet, and I almost missed the question, but the woman seemed to have easily caught it.

"Vaguely. I remember we were all at the edge of the cliff. Someone suggested we use it to navigate our way to our destination. Guess that was a stupid idea, huh?" She sounded upset, and before I answered her question, I realized it was simply rhetorical, and kept my mouth shut as she continued. "I remember that… Someone said the cliff was going to collapse, and someone else said that it was fine, and we all believed the second person and-" Her voice hitched, and I could hear quiet sobs. I didn't care. I wanted the rest of the story.

"And?" I pressed. She was not the one to continue, however.

"And the cliff collapsed, I assume. We all fell. These rocks must be what is left of the cliff." Zero's calm voice finished the story.

"Yes… I don't know if we all fell, though. I didn't see everyone as we were falling. But we were falling with the rocks, some may have just been out of my line of vision." A moment of silence passed as the direness of the situation sunk in. "Are there any others with either of you?"

"Think I'd fucking ask you if others survived if there were others with me?" I knew I was being harsh. I didn't really give a fuck, though.

"I am alone as well," was Zero's calm response. Perhaps it was only calm to me because it calmed me down. I was once again angered I could not reach him. "Perhaps you could try calling out? It seemed to rouse me." My calling out roused him? The happiness I felt at knowing that sent me soaring well above these damned rocks. Well, mentally. I was still fucking stuck physically.

Silence enveloped the three of us while it sunk into the female that neither of us would start. It was at this point I realized I still had not identified who the voice belonged to. Well, I never paid much attention to the humans in the group. I could narrow down that the voice belonged to one of them, because the only female demon of the group was Ley, and I'd recognize that bitchy voice anywhere. It caused me to shiver every time I heard it. This was definitely not Ley. That only left 5 possibilities, so I decided that I'd listen to who she didn't call out to figure out which one she was.

"Ronan?" Was the first name she called out for, tentatively. When she got no response, "Ronan!" was called out louder. The panic that could be heard in her voice gave me the sneaking suspicion that this was Elesis. "Lire? Arme?" Were the next names. Yes, this was Elesis. "Ryan? Lass? Amy? Jin?" She was just ranting off now. Her voice was panicked, and I could tell she was just desperate for someone else to have survived. I pitied her a bit. Just a bit.

"I figure since you'll call my name next, I might as well pipe up now." A voice that I wish had not survived the fall called out.

"Dammit, I was really hoping the fall killed you." I growled, and I could feel a scowl setting upon my face. Fuck, there goes my good mood.

The man laughed. "It takes a lot more than this to kill an immortal!"

"Seighart?" Elesis called out shakily, clearly not trusting her ears.

"Hey Red, you doin' ok?" The gladiator called back, his voice taking on a gentler tone with her.

The knight dodged the question and fired back one of her own. "Can you move?"

I heard the gladiator grunt as he attempted to shift himself. I heard some rocks move, and I realized how close by he was. "Could you not be more quiet? It sounds like you're trying to masturbate."

"Maybe I am. I did just get my left arm free. Haven't gone lefty in a-" he was cut off by Elesis sharp voice.

"Ok, that's enough of that talk. I certainly don't want to hear this." I could hear the annoyance in her voice. I decided I could push both their buttons further if I continued this topic now, but Zero's voice cut me off.

"Gran?" He called out. I was shocked, Zero was separated from Gran? And I could not take advantage of this moment? I was utterly disappointed, and my mood fouled more.

It was merely a heart beat long before I heard the sword's grumpy response come from the same direction as the wanderer. "You better have a good reason for burying me under these rocks, Zero."

"I'm sure you can tell we're ALL buried under these rocks, you fucking piece of junk metal." I had no patience for its bullshit right now.

"Gran," Zero ignored the swords bitching, "can you tell how many of the Grand Chase survived?" I heard Elesis take in an audible gasp, and at first I thought it was because of Zero being so bold in asking.

"R-Ronan?" Elesis' voice shakily called out, and I rolled my eyes, wishing she'd stop calling out for him already. "Ronan, is that you?"

I heard someone grunt. Looks like we had another live Chaser on our hands. I briefly wondered who it was, before I was unfortunately answered with the sound of his voice.

"Elly? Where are you? I can't see… I can't move, either… El-"

"I'm the one under you, dumbass." She was crying, great. Well, a happy couple reunited. Gag me. I was about to vocally complain when I realized I had no right to. How happy had I been when I heard Zero's voice? I was just jealous that they had managed to fall and land together, and here I was, alone under the rocks.

Elesis and Ronan began whispering to each other after that, and they were too far away for me to pick up what they were saying. I most likely didn't want to, anyways. I growled in frustration; I really was jealous. I wanted to call out to Zero, but I again I was cut off before I could speak.

"Everyone is alive." The Grandark spoke. "I sense everyone's presence. Not everyone is trapped under these rocks." I let out the breath I did not realize I was holding. I heard Elesis cry out, and Seighart sigh in relief. I didn't realize I had come so close to these wretched humans as to actually worry about their passing. I put it off as I was simply relieved that not everyone was trapped, and that the ones who were not would come rescue the rest of us. Yeah, that was it. Just relieved at possible help.

"Can you tell if help is coming?" Ronan took the words right out of my mouth.

"I cannot read thoughts, what do you take me for?!" Grandark shouted. I knew that was a lie, it could read thoughts if someone was touching it. It kept up with Zero's, after all. "I am cold, Zero. Hurry up and get me out of here!"

"He's not your bitch!" I shouted at the same time as Zero quietly stated "I apologize, Gran. I cannot move."

The next voices to pipe up belonged to Seighart and Zero again. "You just want him to be YOUR bitch, don't you, Dio?" The immortal leered at me. I barely heard Zero state "I'll make it up to you later, Gran."

I wanted to yell at the wanderer that he didn't have to make anything up to that wretched blade, but I knew Seighart would just continue to read things into everything I said, so I shut my mouth.

"No response? That's unlike you." The immortal teased. I wanted to kill him right now.

"Having fun masturbating alone over there, old man? I noticed you got quiet when Ronan woke up. Do men not give you the same excitement as-"

"Do not stoop to his level, Dio." I heard Zero state. Zero could always make me calm down; I couldn't refuse when he wanted me to do something. I heard Elesis screaming about something, and I'm sure I heard my name, but she sounded weirdly muffled. I heard the sound of someone shushing someone, and I put it together that Ronan was trying to calm her down. My mood rose, I bothered someone successfully.

Seighart tactfully chose not to respond to my teasing for fear of pissing Elesis off more. She could be scary when angry, but she was unlikely to take her anger out on me. She would instead attack the immortal, and he would not raise a hand against her. It was nothing out of respect or fear, though. She was his great great granddaughter or something, but he treated her more like his daughter. It made a perfect weakness for getting to the fucking gladiator.

After successfully winning the small argument with Seighart, my good mood lasted for all of about a minute before the Grandark began complaining about every little thing, and demanding Zero solve all it's problems. After a few attempts to yell at the blade to shut up, Zero silenced me by saying "The more you yell back, the worse it'll get." And I stopped.

Eventually I heard another voice tell it to quit it's bitching already, but it was not one of the few Chasers I knew were already awake. After Elesis called out to the female, I learned it was Arme.

And Arme quickly began to vocally fight with the Grandark. No amount of Zero asking Arme to quiet herself made the midget mage shut up, and as Zero predicted, the Grandark only got worse the more Arme complained back. She attempted to use a spell to shut it up, but whether it was out of weakness, or the spell simply not working on a sword, it didn't do a thing. I made the mistake of calling Arme useless, and I felt a burning sensation start up in my gut. Guess that eliminated that Arme was too weak for spells.

After a very short period of time, someone realized Arme was torturing me and spoke up. "Don't waste your magic on Dio, he can barely handle it!" A shiver ran down my spine at the sound of that voice.

"Shut the fuck up, Ley. It's not your concern." Was the only response I could manage.

"It is when her using magic is interrupting my beauty rest!"

"All the beauty rest in the world isn't going to solve your ugly problem." I almost laughed at Arme's quick come-back. Almost. I was relieved she stopped making my guts burn.

"Repeat that to my face, bitch!" I heard the unmistakable sound of something solid colliding with something fleshy, and audibly laughed.

"Arme, you're trapped with Ley? That's a fate worse than death!" I called out, while second later the sounds of a cat-fight erupted. It did not last long, it sounded like Ley could not move while Arme could.

"Jeeeeves!" I heard Ley howl out. She sounded close to tears, and I could not control my laughter. "Arme is bullying me!"

"You deserve it, ugly bitch…" I heard Arme mutter.

"I dare you to repeat that, you midget!" The sounds of Arme hitting Ley again echoed through the rocks. I was not the only one laughing at Ley's stupidity this time.

After a while, the few other Grand Chase members trapped under the rocks started waking. The other, apparently trapped Chasers were Lire, Amy, Ryan, and Rufus. Rufus was the easiest to tell when he had woken up, for he started firing off his Eyeteeth as soon as he woke. It, of course, had no effect on the rocks. Lire lectured the demon for some time about how the noise could only cause another tremor and bury us further. Somehow, this logic made him stop. Jin, Lass, and Mari had somehow managed to escape the rock fall.

The now-awake Chasers conversed amongst themselves for a while, bothering the fuck out of me. It gave me no chance to talk to Zero, as he was too far away from me to hold a conversation without the entire Chase hearing it. Grandark instead continued it's bitching, mostly about being cold. Arme and Ley continued to fight, which lost its amusement after the first few times. Ryan and Lire constantly called out to each other in the most annoying ways possible, continuing to tell each other how much they missed each other. This was the main reason I did not call out to Zero.

We had been trapped for hours when the first sounds of boulders moving started. Every one suddenly quieted at once, and the silence didn't last nearly long enough before the fucktards began to cheer when they confirmed the sound of freedom approaching. Eventually, I heard and felt the rocks above me begin to move.

When the rock covering my face was removed, I was greeted with the beautiful sight of Zero. Of course, I only saw him for a second before I was forced to shut my eyes from the blinding light that was now being let in. "A warning would have been nice."

"I apologize. I did not realize the light would bother you so."

"What, you didn't figure from your own release that suddenly seeing light hurt?" I let sarcasm and annoyance fill my voice as I felt the weight of the rock over my arm removed, and I sighed as feeling began to return to it fully.

"No. The light does not bother me so." Another rock removed. Zero almost had me freed.

"Let me guess, it was part of your training." I bitterly stated, merely guessing and not expecting a response.

"You are correct in your assumption." I sighed vocally, and opened my eyes, adjusting to the light. Zero offered me his hand to help me up, and I gratefully took it. He easily pulled me to my feet, and held my arm while I regained my balance. It was then that I took a good look at him. I realized something was missing, but it took me a moment to figure it out.

"You haven't dug out your infernal blade yet?" He had it no where nearby, and I could not hear its incessant bitching. At this question, the wanderer's careful mask of emotionlessness dropped, only for a split second, paling and showing a look of shock and pure terror. "You rescued me first?" I asked quietly. Zero's emotionless face returned, and he turned to go find Grandark.

Before I let him walk away from me, I pulled him by the arm and passionately kissing him. He did not fight back, but quickly wrapped his arms around me, then pushed away a moment later to go back to rescuing his blade.

I heard it shout, "ZERO! THERE BETTER DAMN BE A GOOD REASON YOU RESCUED THAT INFERNAL DEMON BEFORE ME!" And I laughed. Zero had, without even realizing, put me above his blade. This proved he truly felt something for me. I could not wipe the stupid grin from my face after that.

And not even Ley, not even Seighart, not even the stupid blade itself, could ruin my mood after that. I turned and began helping Lass with rescuing Arme and Ley.

"Demon scum!" "Magic whore!" "Super-skank!" "Fish-breath!" Nope, nothing could ruin this mood. I even offered Ley my hand. She was so shocked, I don't think she let me pull her up until a few minutes later, in which she promptly began to try to insult me.

But the only thing I was thinking about was how I was going to repay Zero for this advancement in our relationship when we got back to Headquarters.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this story is literally just random fluff. I fell in love with ZeroxDio from reading the amazing stories of the amazing writers here on , and because of a lot of late night reading and the inability to sleep, I decided I had to write a ZeroxDio story of my own. When I thought of this idea, all I had thought of was the basic concept, and decided it was epic and must be written. Now. So I started at 11 PM, and it is now almost 8 AM. This story veered off greatly from where I first pictured it. First of all, I had no ending planned. What so ever. That never ends well for my stories. Second of all, I could not get in the dark mood I originally had planned for this, so none of the characters ended up dying. I originally planned to kill off pretty much everyone. But I decided I didn't want to have another Carry On, and I would never be ok with just ending it with so many dead, so I didn't kill anyone. Ended up turning to fluff.

So, aside from character development, nothing at all happens. May or may not continue this, most likely will not, but I may when I really don't want to write for Love Notes or Carry On and just want to do everything I'm NOT supposed to be doing.

This is what happens when GC goes into maintenance, folks.

I made up most of the stuff here. I have no idea if Grandark can read minds. I'm also fairly certain emotionlessness isn't a word. It is now.

I would like to take this moment to thank all those who read, review and support my stories. Yesterday, a troll decided to be a dick and write a horrible message on Carry On. As that is the story I am most proud of, it hurt more than my pride will let me admit. I deleted the comment, but I'd still like to take this moment to thank every one of you who takes a moment to be a decent human being. Thank you for not flaming the hell out of my stories, and thank you for telling me you enjoy them. Your support is what keeps me writing. Your support is what made me spend the entire week planning out Carry On because I wanted to make it a good, full story. Your support is what makes me come back to this site over and over. Thank you all, you know who you are.

Yes, I wrote this instead of updating Carry On or Love Notes. No, I have not written anything for them. I am bad and should feel bad. Instead, enjoy fluff.

As this was the first time I have EVER written boys love, I would LOVE YOUR INPUT ON HOW I DID! The more I know, the better I can get. So PLEASE, reviews are what help me get better!

This is longer than Carry On. Huh. I've outdone myself. Carry On had an actual plot, too.

There was a lot more I wanted to say. I shall think it up later and add it, because I can. Now, I stayed up all night writing this story and I have work today. I should now post this already and start drinking copious amounts of coffee for my survival. As always, read, review, and enjoy! AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, EH?

-Barrows

I remembered what I was going to say. Thanks to SuperPaperBag, I stole all my inspiration for you, as well as Dio and Zero's personalities (though slightly changed to match my writing style) and I would have stolen ideas from your story universe but I felt that was probly crossing the creepy-stalker line and that I've already done enough by favoriting all your stories and thanking you solely in my author's notes and YEAH I'M TOTALLY NOT CREEPY FORGIVE ME. If you liked this story, go check out PaperBag's stuff. It's about 10 times better than this, and also has a real plot and has the best boys love I have ever read. Legit. Go read it. You'll love it. Don't even read my other stories. Just go read SuperPaperBag's stuff. YOU WILL THANK ME.

I'm sleep deprived. That makes me hyper. I apologize for the random emotional A/N. If you wasted precious moments of your life reading this far... Congratulations. You deserve a medal. And a cookie. And a piece of pie. CHERRY PIE OMG I DID NOT PUT ANY LASSXARME LOVE IN THIS STORY WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

-BARROWS OUT THIS TIME! I PROMISE!


End file.
